How We Became The Most Popular
by Ereriforlife
Summary: Eren Jaeger a normal highschool student with brown hair and determined eyes, excels in drama, art, music and dance. Levi on the other hand is a rich, grumpy man who is a fine arts producer who makes the most popular dancers, actors, musicians and artist. But when he meets Eren his life turns a 180 degree turn.
1. Chapter 1

How We Became The Most Popular...

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan in any way all the characters are not mine unless mentioned. Only the plot is mine Also the song that Eren sings is Guren no Yumia english translated version by AmaLee on youtube so check her out!  
By the way i know nothing about producers and that media stuff i just made it all up sooooo sowwy

WARNINGS:  
Boy x boy, smut (sex) in later chapters, underage drinking, smoking, EREN X LEVI JEAN X MARCO YMIR X CHRISTA ( HISTORIA)  
REINER X BERTHOLDT and others |^-^|

SUMMARY:  
Eren Jaeger a normal highschool student with brown hair and determined eyes, excels in drama, art, music and dance. Levi on the other hand is a rich, grumpy man who is a fine arts producer who makes the most popular dancers, actors, musicians and artist. But when he meets Eren his life turns a 180 degree turn.

EREN

I stroked the paintbrush against the canvas finishing my painting i was going to (try) to sell at the arts, music and theater day this evening at my school. "Ok finally finished!" I yelled recieving a 'shhh' from my art teacher but ignored him and let my painting dry. I called that painting the "wings of freedom" because it had one blue wing and one white wing and they overlapped on top of each other.  
The bell rang telling me to get up and go to my next period, music. I was also the best singer in the whole school including other fine arts. I went inside recieving a hello from my music teacher.  
"Hey Eren, ready for todays concert? I heard there was going to be lots of producers so they can scout some people." Mikasa is my adopted sister who had long black hair that made boys hard just by looking at her hair flip. She always had a red scarf around her neck that I gave to her for her 8th birthday. She asked because she was also in the same class with me.  
"Actually pretty nervous even though I get lots of solos a stuff I never get rid of my stage fright." "Its ok, lets just hope you get scouted or something."  
I laugh as I sit on my seat. There was a few minutes untill music started so my other friend Armin came in. He was in the same grade as I am, gr.11 and had long blond hair that was a little above his shoulder shaped like a bowl.  
"Hey Eren!"  
"Oh hey Armin whats up?"  
"I heard there were going to be lots of scouting going on in the Gym because some companies wanted some artists and actors and yeah." The blond said in one breath as he breathed in a gulp of air.  
"Yeah I know." The second bell rang and Armin said his goodbye's to me and Mikasa, heading off to his English class. In music we just sang a couple of songs and I practiced my solo " There is a wild fire inside you Burning through boundaries you can't extinguish Your crimson arrow Ripps through the twilight This is a moment for war." The class clappes and only did I realize that the whole class was watching me and I saw Mikasa smile at me proudly. That period goes on by for a little bit and its time for lunch. Mikasa and I head for the cafeteria where we will meet some of my friends like Connie and his girlfriend Sasha, Marco the freckled jesus and his douche bag boyfriend Jean and of course Armin. They were all in drama production together because I wanted to act with them. I sit down next to Connie while Mikasa sits across from me besides Marco.  
"-and I also heard that the Survey corps are going to be here!" Connie shouts and I ask "Who is the Survey corps?"  
Everyone's jaws drops in surprise and Jean is laughing his ass off.  
"Oh my GOD Eren! Have you never heard of Erwin Smith?"  
"The 'captain america'? How could I not?" Erwin Smith was the best singer in the cou- no the world!  
"Okay how about the amazing Petra Ral?"  
"Also known as the 'acting goddess'"  
"Okay how about Mike?"  
"The great animator of all time, fuck Connie, who is Survey corps?!" I said loosing my cool "Well Eren, they are all in the same company called... the Survey corps." Sasha said with her mouth filled with french fries.  
I actually didnt really care about famous celebrities but those were my favorites. I suddenly got even more nervous "So they are going to be here? Today?" I asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.  
"Well just the producer, not the actual celebrities themselfs." Jean said tugging Marco into a side hug.  
Lunch was over and it was time for my favorite subject, Drama. The first reason why it's my favorite is because I get to be with all of my friends and the teacher is , a nice old man who is the head of the Drama department. I enter the big room with black walls and bright light shining from above and i see my other friends, Reiner, Bethrodt, Annie, Mina, Thomas and other people. I greet and also say hi to the trio Reiner, Annie and Bethrodt.  
"Hey, Eren! What's up man!" Reiner says as we do our little handshake "Yeah nothin much, what are we doing today?" Eren replies "Um actually we don't know, says he has a really big announcement." Bethrodt a tall guy with black hair says making me even more excited. He gets called by and runs towards him.  
"Oh Reiner I heard you were dating Bethrodt, is that true?"  
"Hell naw man, he is like a brother to me!" He said with a loud laugh that filled the room.  
"Uhh hey, Reiner, the teacher needs you!"  
The taller male tells him.  
"Be right there babe!"  
"Uhh you just called him babe."  
"So what?"  
I just... walked away.  
"OKAY everyone gather up!" yells getting our attention "you all know that our school is known for academics, arts, and techical shit, so we had a man come in from the Survey Corps-"  
was cut off by the students who screamed in excitement. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose murmuring something about kids these days. I seriously didnt care but he was really interested in what they were going to do.  
"So what are we going to do?" I asked making the classroom silent.  
"Well we are actually going to be In a movie thats coming up called Attack On Titan, featuring of course Petra Ral, Erwin Smith, Mike the animator, Oulo, and other really famous people. We are going to be the 104th trainees squad for the movie. This movie takes place a long time ago in an era where these ugly gigantic creatures called the titans eats humans, the humans were kept in a huge wall so they won't get eaten by titans. But there is a male character who doesnt want to be kept in those walls so he joins the Survey Corps the squad that lets people out of the walls to fight the monsters. Tomorrow we are going to meet at the Survey Corps movie making Center at 11, hope to see everyone there." finished telling us to just hang out for a few minutes. Oh was I excited, I had the biggest grin on my face. "Holy shheeaattt we are going to be in a fucking MOVIE!" Connie yelled hugging Sasha into a tight hug.  
"OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT?!" She yelled also hugging Connie back, they danced around as I looked for Mikasa who was busy with Annie and blond girl who was a little scary to go near. I didnt even try to say hi to her because she looked like she was about to flip me over. I just go on my phone waiting for the bell to ring-  
RIINNGGGG Welp theres the bell. I got up calling for Mikasa and Armin so we can get to the Gym for our performance. We get dressed in simple white shirts and a black tie to go with it, we head towards the gym and the whole place is packed with so many people. I seriously didn't expect this many people to come and see all the performances. There were art all over the place, I easily spotted mine in the middle of one of the walls and as I was about to go near it, I saw a man standing infront of my painting. He was pretty short and was dressed in a suit that looked really expensive to be worn to a highschool, black raven hair that was cut as an under-cut and a phone in his hands.  
"Um excuse me" I said as he just scooted over and looked at my painting.  
"Hey brat." The man beside me said as I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes.  
"Yes you, did you paint this?"  
"Um yeah." "This is the best one here." Oh god I didn't know it was really that good, "Oh um... thanks." The man walked away looking at the other art peices with disgust. I just wandered around the gym but the announcement for the students in the music department to go up to the stage. I was actually really nervous now. I went up the stage and saw Mikasa and Marco who was also doing a solo up there. We got the microphones ready and Dave who was in charge with sound put his thums up signlaing us to start.  
Mikasa took a deep breath and started.  
"Our names won't be remembered If we die like trampled flowers I refused to be forgotten Written off as less that worthless." Marco was next and started.  
"Scream and cry but none will hear you Plead and beg but none will help you You no longer live as cattle Will you rise and join the battle,"  
It was my turn and I started,  
"There are beings that live off our fears As their words are like knifes As they play with our lives They will try to control you As if they know you Will you let them steal your freeedom."  
We all felt so good as we took in another gulp of air and we sang the chorus together.  
"There is a wildfire inside you burning through boundaries you can't extinguish Your crimson arrow ripps through the twilight GUREN NO YUMIEA!" We finish off as the whole gym clapps and cheers. I felt like I could just melt right there. I never felt so happy in life and so full of life. We bow and I get off of the stage recieving some flowers and the small man I saw from before comes up to me and hands me a small peice of paper, he leaves me confused so I open up the paper and I see a neat printing on the paper.  
'Come to the parking lot now.'  
I was pretty scared because I didn't know what this man was going to do but I went anyways.  
I see him standing there leaning on the walls of the school.  
"Uh you wanted to see me?" I ask keeping a distance between us.  
"yeah, here is my buisness card"  
Oh my god he had I sexy voice, I just realized. Hey never said I was straight. I take it and read it a little bit Producer Levi SURVEY CORP.  
WHAT! My jaws opened up and I stared at the man named Levi "You have talent, and I don't often say that. A great voice and amazing art skills is what we need. Just think about it and give me a call and whats your name, brat?."  
"E-eren Yaeger... sir."  
He nodded and he just left. I still didn't believe it, I Eren Jaeger got scouted. How could this day get even better? Armin suddenly appeared out of the corner panting.  
"Eren...*gasp* is looking for you. You sold a *wheeze* painting!" I just rushed towards the gym looking for my art teacher, I said sorry to Armin and found my Art teacher talking to Mikasa who had a bright smile on her face. I could also hear Jean, Connie and Sasha performing their comedy skit and the people cracked up.  
"Eren! Remember when we said that your painting would be sold for 500$?"  
said.  
"yes Yes YES?!" I said nearly screaming "It was sold for 10,000$!" I could not believe my ears, 10 thousand dollars?! What kind of idiot would buy it for that much?!  
"It was bought from a man named... Levi."  
Okay I was done. The man who had scouted me offered me a job at the Survey corps and bought my painting.  
"Here is the contract, just sign here and the money is yours!" I grabbed the pen out of his hand signing the paper and taking the sealed envelope. Mikasa patted my head,  
"You sold your first painting, good job." Armin came in looking better than ever and congraduated me. I couldn't wait to go home and tell my parents who were living in Germany. The reason why they sent me and Mikasa to America was because they couldn't take care of us because of money problems. So they sent us here where our Uncle lived and stayed here ever since grade 6. It was time for the school to close so we helped clean up and went home, we talked about how much we can do with the money and while Mikasa was driving Armin back to his house, i thought it was a good idea to tell them "Um... Mikasa? Armin?"  
They both answered with a yes "I got scouted by the Survey Corps."  
I said nervously, Mikasa made a sharp turn into a parking lot at a restraunt making me and Armin sream.  
"WHAT?!" They both screamed at me and Mikasa started talking about how important it was so she asked for the phone number so I gave it to her. She called Levi and put it on speaker.  
"Yes, this is Levi of the Survey Corps."  
Armin screamed silently and Mikasa just sat there staring at the phone but came back out of her own little world and started to talk.  
"Yes this is Eren Yaegers sister, Mikasa."  
There was a long pause and we thought that he hung up but started talking again.  
"Yeah did he make a decision? "  
"Yes I did." I responed, Mikasa and Armin turned around at me looking at me with intense eyes.  
"I decided that I would like to start a career at the Survey Corps!" I said and I heard a low chuckle at the other end of the phone and DAYUM that sounded sexy.  
"Yeah today is what, friday? So come tomorrow at a restraunt called "Sawnney and Bean" at 9Am, I will be there to take you to the Survey Corps area, goodbye." The other end of the line went dead and the three of us just screamed untill a woman in spectacles and a bright smile knocked on our window and we opened it up.  
"Hello random customer's but please refrain from screaming in your car's when you are in my territory, thanks!" She said and left.  
We just ignored her and looked up at the restraunt, we just realized that this very spot was the spot thay he would meet Levi in less that 12 hours. But Mikasa said something that caught my attention.  
"Hey aren't we going to go to that meeting at the Survey Corps movie making centre or something at 11 tomorrow?" "Oh yeah oh and..." Armin started talking but I didn't listen at all. All I thought was that place over and over again.  
Sawnney and Beans.

Notes: So um... I update every other day or sometimes if I feel... relaxed, two updates in a day! So hope you guys enjoyed that! Baii


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan in any way all the characters are not mine unless mentioned. Only the plot is mine

Eren

I was sweating, I sat there not knowing what to do, I looked at the peice of paper that I was holding, his eyes were on me telling me to choose quickly but I couldn't. All the words were jumbled up and I couldn't make them out but he just rolled his eyes and said, "He will just get orange juice." The raven man said as he made his order to the waitress and left with our order.  
"Brat, what takes you so long just to choose a drink, and you took so long I had to chose for you." Levi said irritated.  
We were currently sitting in the family restraunt, 'Sawnney and Bean' at the very corner of the restraunt.  
"Oh um... sorry." "Tch, no need but I have to leave at 11 so hurry up and sign the contract so we can go and give you a tour."  
"Actually I have to leave at 11 too, to a place called... um Survey Corps Movie making Centre so the same place. Our class was supposed to do a movie called Atta-"  
He held up his hand telling me to stop talkimg "Hold up, drama class?"  
"Yeah...? Why?"  
Se sighed annoyingly. "Kid, I am the producer of Attack on Titan, one of the main actors and its going to take place at the SURVEY CORPS centre, Think!"  
I thought for a minute and I widened my eyes. I just realized that Levi was going to be also starring in the movie! I kind of screamed inside and said "So I will see you everyday!"  
"Actually yeah I have big news for you when we get there."  
Levi offered a ride to the center and I didnt refuse and got on. We drived by a few places and it was dead quiet in the car and I couldn't stand it so I talked.  
"Sooo Levi-"  
"It's Rivaille for you, only my close friends calls me Levi."  
"Okay then, what exactly will I do?"  
He smirked "Well I want you to be the main character in the movie with your friends and get your character a boost and then people will see you and your talent."  
I admit, I blushed when I heard that I had talent. He stopped the car and got out and I also did the following. All i saw was a huge building that had a small logo at the entrance of 2 wings and I immediately noticed it.  
"If you are wondering how we got the logo, it's all thanks to you, we needed a logo anyways so I saw your painting and used it. I hope it's okay." Rivaille said in his usual monotone voice Okay? I was more than okay! My drawing was sold and it was represented as a logo on the Surey Corps building.  
We got inside and he took me to his office at the top floor, 100. We got up and the first thing I saw was a glass wall showing a veiw of Trost in the morning and Rivaille sat down at a glass desk that was placed in the middle of the room. He sat down on his chair and gestured me to sit down on the sofa on the very far left side of the room. I felt kind of small in such a big room but having Rivaille's presence helped, I took this moment to take a sneek peek at him and studied his face a little more, 'He looks french... maybe japanese? Nono definitely French. Hehe he has such a cute mouth, looks like it will fit perfectly with mine, oooo he has a good build and lookes like he works out a-' I was cut off in my own thoughts by Rivaille who was shouting my name.  
"YAEGER! I called your name so many times, check my face out later and sign the contract." He said.  
I walked over there my face like a beet and picked up a pen and signed the peices of paper a couple of times.  
"And your done, I will get the others signatures and we can make the movie, welcome to the Survey Corps." He said still sounding bored. A little ring was heard at the elevator and saw 3 men and 2 women come in and I had just realized who they were...  
Erwin the singer with golden blond hair and massive eyebrows came in.  
"Hey there Levi."  
A petite woman with caramel coloured hair stood beside him in a crop top and shorts. Petra the acting goddess.  
"Good morning."  
A man in a under cut like Rivaille but dirty blond at the top and brown bottom. Oulo the acting god. He made a 'tch' sound which Mr. Grumpy over there always used.  
A woman who had a high ponytail and spectacles waved at our direction and grinning that kind of scary me. She looked really familiar but I couldnt put my hands on it.  
And of course a man I reconized immediatly, Mike the Animator.  
I just then realized they were approaching towards me and crowded around me.  
"AWEE you're so CUTEE!" the woman with the glasses screeched embrasing me into a deep hug. I tried to breathe but I felt like I was getting choked instead of a hug.  
"HANJI, you're choking him... literally." Rivaille yelled as the woman named Hanji, let go.  
The stars introduced themselfs one by one and I found out that Rivaille was gay because thanks to Hanji. It went something like this.  
We were just all talking and then Hanji asks, "Levi?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are gay right?"  
"Yes."  
That was it. That was all it took her to ask him and there I was all sexually frusterated. They talked for a little while and Rivaille spoke up.  
"So, I will announce the rolls when the kids are all here.  
" , the students and is all outside."  
A blonde girl with sea blue eyes said peeking her head through the door.  
"Thank you Historia, you're excused. She left and we porceeded towards the elevator and all the way down.  
I saw everyone already there, Reiner and the other two, Armin and Mikasa, Marco and Jean, Sasha and Connie, Thomas and Mina and some other kids from other schools. Everyone was whispering about Erwin and the actor and actresses. Rivaille yelled to get their attention and everyone looked really surprised. "HEY SHIT HEADS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
Petra and Hanji giggled and Erwin, Mike and Oulo just smiled like this happened all the time.  
"I will announce your rolls for the upcoming movie. Now the three main characters will be, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Alert. Those three will be childhood friends and all determined and that stuff." He talked with such boredom that I thought wasn't possible. I looked towards where Armin and Mikasa were and smiled at them. Mikasa looked like she was glaring holes into Rivaille but I ingored it. Rivaille started explaining our personalities. I would be a hot headed and a rather angry teen, Mikasa a overly protective adopted sister, and Armin a smart genius. Everyone got there rolls and got all excited. Then he announced something that made everyone surprised.  
"This movie is going to be filmed in Germany and we are going there in a week or so, so go pack up. We are going to go next week so bring in your damn forms in by then ." Rivaille said and Jean spoke up for all of us.  
"What if we don't have the money?"  
Rivaille smirked and said.  
"Im paying."  
Everyone cheered and I looked at him and whispered.  
"Rivaille , I don't want your pity."  
"It's not pity you brat, the company said yes to it."  
I blushed and he noticed right away and whipered in my ear.  
"You and I will get the same hotel room, don't worry."  
He smirked and walked away into the building.  
WHAT WAS THAT?!  
I stood there baffled and no words came out of my mouth and before I could react I saw Mikasa and Armin walk towards me.  
"Eren, are you okay? you look like you have a fever!" Mikasa said worry all over her voice.  
"Im fine Mikasa!" I said annoyed a little. Armin was jumping up and down like a little kid.  
"Oh my god you guys! We get to see your parents!"  
I had just realized that and I joined Armin and screamed like a girl. Jean and Marco walked towards us and Marco asked "Hey Eren! I heard you are now a member of the Survey Corps? Is it true?" "Um...yeah."  
I said blushing madly at the question. Jean just smirked and walked away with Marco. I heard screams and screeches of teenage girls and looked around to see what was going on. All I saw was Erwin and the other's crowded by teenage girls and I also looked at the top building to see if Rivaille was back in his office and he definitely was. He was looking down at me with his sharp eyes and immediately turned around when our eyes met. The only reason why I could see all the way up there was because I had amazing eye sights. Like a hawk. asked all of us to gather and Erwin and the rest leaved leaving everyone really dissapointed. Even I was pretty sad to see them go. "Okay, here is your permission forms."  
The teacher handed it out to all of us except me.  
"Hey Mr. Pixis you forgot me."  
He frowned at me and told me something Rivaille didn't tell me.  
"Um no... Mr. Rivaille told me to not give you one because your going there earlier than us. I think it was tomorrow? You got to check in with him. Go and see him now." He told me and I felt blood rushing faster now. How could he not tell me something so important?!  
"Hey Mikasa, Armin, did you guys know that I was going on Sunday?! Like, tomorrow?!"  
Mikasa rolled her eyes and Armin just giggled.  
"Yes we did. The Rivaille guy told us a few minutes ago." Mikasa said and walked away with Armin.  
I went in the building yelling out Rivaille's name to the girl which I am guessing is Historia? She looked frightened but I ignored it and marched into the elevator and pushed the 100th floor button a little too hard. There was a ding and I saw Rivaille sitting on his desk looking bored as ever. "Why didn't you tell me that we were going to go to Germany tomorrow and not Friday?!" I was pretty mad and I didn't even know why. It just made me angry that he didn't tell me before hand. "Hanji should have told you." He dead panned not even looking up from his phone game.  
"Well she didn't- are you playing flappy bird? I thought it was off the app store?" I got off topic and got back on track again.  
"ANYWAY! Just explain this to me before I go mad."  
He stood up and looked at me right in my eyes, he walked towards me and kicked me hard in the leg.  
"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
I screamed and rubbed my leg over and over again.  
"Never raise you voice on me you shitty brat." He said and gestured me to follow him to the elevator. I couldn't even believe how normal he could act after he just kicked someone in the legs. Even after spending about 2 hours with Rivaille I still couldn't figure him out. I was usually fast at figuring people out like for example when Armin first introduced me to Jean I knew he was a total douche and I was right. We got off on the 50th floor and I saw a concert room with red curtains and a whole bunch of lighting everywhere.  
"This is the concert hall where we do some singing shit. Not much concerts, just practicing." He said finally putting his phone away.  
"Wait so you're telling me you have this huge concert area and you guys only use it for practice?" I asked surprised because this room was bigger than my highschool gym. He just answered with a yup and went in a door to the very left side of the concert hall. I entered and saw the makeup room where there were mirrors on the walls and a huge cabinet filled with products that I think only Mikasa uses. Petra was sitting next to a small blonde woman and introduced her as Nanaba. We shook hands and she also told me that she was the makeup artist.  
"What's your name?" She asked with a way more friendlier voice then Mr. Grumpy. Actually I think that everyones voice sounds happier than him.  
"My name is Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you!" I said with a big smile. I thought that first impressions were always important. Rivaille sat next to Petra and whispered something in her ears and making her giggle. I furrowed my eyebrows together and felt uneasy. Was Rivaille dating her? Were they 'just' friends? Maybe they were more than just workers? I snapped out of my thoughts when Nanaba pulled my wrist and sat me down on one of the chairs.  
"Okay! Rivaille how do you want his makeup, girly or just straight out fuckin HOT!" The two girls just giggled to themselves and he rolled his eyes. For me? Well I turned completely red.  
"I would want it very hot." He said looking into my eyes intensely and a nod was given from Nanaba. I blushed even harder if that was even possible. She turned back around to me and rubbed something on my face. I think it was called blemish? She put more layers of make up making my face feel heavier. After a few minutes of trying not to get makeup in my eyes, Nanaba was done and ready to show a now more than ever tired Rivaille and Petra her work.  
"He has beautiful eyes so I only added some black eyeliner and some blush. He still looks amazing though!" Nanba said excitedly and turned my chair towards the two. Petra was the first to break the silence.  
"Oh my lord, Eren! You look amazing!" She squeeled and squeezed my cheeks tightly. She kept molesting my cheeks and decided it was a good idea to stop when Rivaille cleared his throat.  
"Good, he looks like a teenage rockstar. Let's get you to go Erwin's place first. Petra can you call them in?" "Yeah sure but it's going to be hard considering all the fangirls and boys. They just can't keep their hands off of them! But if he does manage to escape, go to floor 3 and you will see him." He just rolled his eyes and made a "tch" noise and grabbed my wrist and gragged me out of the room. We were back in the elevator and there was a dead silence. Just. Dead. Silence. But I guess even the old man couldn't stand the silence so he talked first which surprised me.  
"So brat, what's your favorite food?"  
That question came out of no where and it confused me. I guess he realized that I was confused so he continued.  
"What do you want for dinner is a better question."  
I had to think for this question. If I answered that I wanted steak, he would think I am a spoiled brat with lot's of money which isn't true. If I say Mcdonald, he would think I am a fatass. Fuck.  
"Uh well chinese-"  
"We are having french food."  
"I DIDNT EVEN FINISH MY SENTENCE!"  
"you took too long."  
"Whats the point of asking me!?"  
"It was too quiet."  
I seriously didn't get him. We arrived on the 3rd floor and was greeted by Erwin and I felt like I could melt right then. He was sitting by the couch but instead of a suit, he wore a normal band t-shirt that said Nirvana and some black trainings. "Hey Levi, Eren."  
I thought I was going to break into my biggest fanboy mode because my favorite singer knew my name and I was seeing him in real life, not behind the television. And Rivaille just.  
"Erwin, this kid is staying at your place today."  
And I just thought I would melt there.  
"I would love him to stay!... but."  
Of course there was a fuckin but.  
"My cousins are coming over because we are going to Germany tomorrow so I decided to lend my house to them and they are occupying every room. So I can't let Eren stay, im so sorry."  
Oh my god. NO. I seriously wanted to scream and cry but that would make me look weak so I just stood there paralyzed. Before I even opened my mouth, Rivaille said something.  
"Then he would stay with me."  
He said keeping his usual pokerface. Actually I was pretty happy because like have you seen Rivaille, he is like the second hottest guy I have met besides Erwin and of course I blushed. Rivaille dragged me towards the elevator not even nodding towards Erwin who was still sitting on the couch. I looked back at the star behind me and he winked and mouthed 'You look great'  
And the two of us were back in the elevator. He pressed the basement floor and I heard a ding and we stepped out. It was the parking lot floor and we were walking around when he stopped infront of a black Lambroghini and I had to say, I was impressed. He got on first and I just stood there not knowing what to do.  
"Hey there brat, get in."  
He said out of the window so I scurried in the car and he also said something that made him look more scarier.  
"And I swear to God if you drool all over my car I will throw you out of the window and drive away."  
He swore and started the engine backing and then proceeded out of the parking lot...

Okay thx for reading ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan in any way all the characters are not mine unless mentioned. Only the plot is mine

Notes : okay chapter 3 ┗(-_-;)┛ i hope you enjoyyy. It's a short chapter because... yeah.

Levi

Its not like I love the brat but I admit, he had a handsome face and really pretty eyes. Also a beautiful body and damn his round ass and-... anyway! the reason I saw Eren and dragged him to our building was because he really caught my ears when he sang and the audience really loved it too. Also the whisper I said in his ear was just me flirting because he looked at me with lustful eyes that just wanted to devour me but that's not going happen because im going to be the one devouring him. Now we were heading towards my house because douche bag Erwin had his damn cousins over which made me bad but kind if happy inside because I wanted to know more about this kid sitting beside me. And a good relationship is good to have with 'soon to be' celebrities. We drive into my drive way and park right outside my house. I look at the brat and he was asleep, ugh I knew he would do this so I slap his face a couple of times telling him to wake up.  
"He brat, we are here. Get your lazy ass out of my car."  
He groans "Mikasaaa shut the fuck upp. I don't need to go to school im going to Germany."  
"BRAT!"  
I shouted getting him fully awake and him staring at me with wide eyes.  
"O-oh im so sorry I was just-"  
"No need just get out."  
He quickly got off the car and stood at the doorway waiting for me to unlock the door. We got in and I heard a wow "Oh my god this place is huge! How did you afford this!?" I rolled my eyes and I headed towards the kitchen.  
"Its called a job you idiot."  
He sat on my black leather couch infront of the flat inch tv.  
"Um sorry to inturrupt-"  
"You aren't inturrupting anything."  
"You know what I mean. But I need my luggage."  
"Well no need because I already sent them all to Germany in a hotel we are staying in."  
He stood up from his seat and walked towards me.  
"Where did you get my clothes and shit?"  
"Your sister."  
He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He typed in something and went back on the couch. He was complaining about how no one bothers to care about him and shit but I didn't care. I called the chinese restraunt and ordered a few things we could eat. Wonton soup, chow mein, stir fried rice noodles and some other dishes. I know I said we would have french food but I am not taking 3 fuckin hours on some brats dinner. It was 5 o'clock now so I just had to wait for it to deliver. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey, 2 glasses and went towards my couch and saw him playing on his phone. I placed the drinks on the coffee table infront of the couch. "Hey kid, you drink?"  
"Um... not much because you know... im under aged"  
I pour a glass for him and myself ignoring his age.  
"You are drinking anyways."  
I turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until I saw an anime... a really gay looking anime.  
"Oh my god... its Free."  
I stare at Eren surprised he watches this.  
"You watch this shit? It's gay as hell."  
"Exactly." he says He lookes directly at me and we just stay like that until the opening music comes on.  
"U-uhh let's just watch it."  
We watched the anime for a bit and got our food, we ate and sat back on the couch drinking mre alcohol. "Hey Rivaille~" The kid slurred after his 3rd cup of whiskey.  
"Whadaya want you damn brat."  
I was also drunk as fuck and that meant more stupidity.  
"Are you... actually gay? Because I am too!" He giggled and continued on. "I just loveee cocks, like the biggest fanboy of dicks alllll around the world!"  
He giggled a little bit and continued with his talk.  
"When I first saw you, I was all like... ew but now that I take a colsser look, you look HELLA HAWT! You make me feel different and stuff. I just wanna fuck you."  
He whispered the last word in my ear and my eyes widened at his comment and the brat fell asleep on the couch leaving me surprised and confused. Did that mean that he liked me? Did he have feelings for me? No it wasn't possible because it was too early. We have just met and love at first sight is just ridiculous. He was snoring now and I didn't even bother to get up, I just sat there until sleep came and my eyelids fell, a black curtain that overshadowed me. . .

Note: I know I know short chapter... s(-font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"へ/span/font- )z I make the weirdest fanfictions like when I read them myself i just...UGH I DONT KNOWWW I will make more character deveopment throughout the chapters thx for reading Thank you guys so much fro the reviews and the likes!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan in any way all the characters are not mine unless mentioned. Only the plot is mine

Note: whoop chapter.4 yay so excited. So this chapter will be in Levis pov and also, in this chapter we see GERMANY! Okay the problem is that I have never been to germany so ya I hope I get this right. By the way, they live in America right now... I dont wanna make it Canada cuz... idk... its boring.  
Also there will be a time skip to the middle of the filming part of the story so they would start filming and then BAM I will let you know when :)

Levi

RING RING EYEBROWS ALERT RING RING EYEBRO-  
I woke up with the sound of my favorite ringtone and a major headache. I answer the phone and I hear a Erwin...  
"LEVI! You know what time it is?! Is fuckin 10! The flight is scheduled to 10:30! What were you thinking!"  
I just sat there still in a sleeping state until I realized the time.  
"Oh shit, Erwin I will be there in exactly 15 minutes and calm your tits, it's a private airplane. " I said as I stood up and went to the washroom.  
"But we still-" I hung up on him and brushed my teeth quickly and went into my room to wear a simple whiteshirt and jeans. I walk out and realized that Eren was still on the couch.  
"EY yo brat! Wake the fuck up!" I shout and kicked him hard on the thighs.  
"OW okay okay im up!" He woke up almost immediately. He stands up and walks towards the washroom but I stop him and drag him towards the exit.  
"No time... don't you have any headaches of any kind?"  
I ask because he wasn't even throwing up or anything, just lookes like he had a small headache "Um... I'm good but what happened last night? Ecerything is blurry and I can't remember anything."  
Some images pop into my mind and remembered everything that happened last night. I blush and turn my head away towards the door and we head out.  
"By the way Rivaille-"  
"You can call me Levi now."  
The brat looked really surprised and had a really big grin on his face that I had come to love. We walk into my car and I start the engine, I look at the time,  
10:10 am Good the airport was only a few minutes away from my house so I drive as quickly as I can. "W-well as I was saying," the brat said, "what about your house? We made a mess and we just left."  
I stop at a red light and I look at him.  
"I have something called maids and they will clean it up."  
He nodded and looked outside. It was a quiet ride to the airport but was tolerable. After a few minutes of driving we arive at the airport.  
10:16 am Good. I look around the crowded place and spot a man with a pair of sunglasses, fake mustache and a trench coat. I was just snickering and headed towards him.  
"Hey eyebrows."  
He looks at me and Eren and looks happy.  
"Oh god, finally you guys are here! Hanji and the rest are already on the plane waiting."  
He grabbed both our wrist and dragged ys towards the nearest exit and onto where our private plane. We get on quickly and was greeted with many people.  
"Oh! Eren sit with me!" Hanji yelled out to us as Erwin sat down at a seat at the very front.  
"I-"  
"Uh no Hanji, he is sitting with me on this ride!"  
Nanaba yell out to her and Petra joins in.  
"You guys just shut up!"  
Thank you! Thats our Petra "He is sitting with me and thats that."  
What They start arguing and Mike speaks up.  
"I think is Eren's choice to sit with who ever he wants."  
All the eyes are looking at the brat behind me and I also turn around to see him look really flustered. He looks like he snapped out of whatever fantasy he was in and speaks up with a dust of pink on his face.  
"I-I uhh. Want to sit with Levi... if that's okay!"  
Everyones eyes widens and the girls starts SCREAMING. I look at him and he is looking at the ground all shy and innocent. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Yup, he is sitting with me in my room so no one enters."  
They squeal even more and I march into a little room that was made for me as I drag Eren with me. I close the door and we get seated in the seats with the seatbelts on. We stay silent like that for a while and we hear the plane lift off.  
-_-_-_-_-_time skip to germany -_-_-_-_-

"FINALLY WE ARE FUCKIN OFF!" Hanji shouts as we all one by on gets off the plane.  
"God shitty glasses, shut the fuck up."  
I scowl and recieving a giggle from Eren and the girls. I glare at them and they step back a little. Erwin gets off the last amd starts talking.  
"Okay, since we just arrived, we are going to go to the village where we will be filming-"  
"WHERE IS THE VILLAGE!?"  
Everyone looks at where the source of energy came from and of course it's Eren.  
"W-well, my parent's live in Germany and I want to greet them..."  
We all look back at Erwin waiting for a response. "We were going to tour around Nördlingen because it is strikingly familiar to the town we need so-"  
"Oh my god."  
I turn around and see Eren with a huge smile amd everyone looks at him with a smile back and we all guessed the same thing.

We are going to see Eren's parent's.

Mwahahahah okay till next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan in any way all the characters are not mine unless mentioned. Only the plot is mine

Note: hahah okay lets meet dem parents. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and stuff it made me really happy haha Note 2; Also I have tumblr and is Hellyeaanime sooo follow me on there for updates on all of my fanfics! My Ao3 account is Ereriforlife and I have another fanfic called A Cam For Two on there is a youtube AU so check that out!

Isaiah0011: Thank you so much for your reviews haha and you asked me something on DOUBLE TROUBLE and yes you may use the AU idea ahah.

Eren

I was nervous as fuck when we were in the door steps of my parents house. We as in all the actors of the movie that was here. I knocked on the door three times waiting for a response from the other side, after a few seconds the door opened revealing a woman... my mother.  
"Oh sorry to keep you waiti-"  
She looked up and saw me and noticed my gignatic smile that was plastered on my face.  
"Hey mom."  
She jumped on top of me and started crying tears of happiness.  
"What is going on here?!"  
From the corner of my eyes I see my father looking exactly the same as a few years ago.  
"Grisha! Eren is back!" My mother says letting go of me and my father running up to me and hugging me into a warm hug.  
"Welcome back, son."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Um sorry to ruin your meeting but hi!"  
I totally forgot about the crew behind me.  
"O-oh sorry Hanji, um mom these are my-"  
wait were they my friends? Or acquaintance? I stood there thinking and Hanji spoke up for me.  
"FRIENDS! We are friends of Eren! We would like to properly greet ourselfs if that's okay."  
Yeshhh thanks to Hanji, we all settled in our living room which looked exactly the same as before. I smiled and sat down on the ground beside the 3 seated couch which Levi, Hanji and Erwin was sitting on.  
"So! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yaeger. My name is Hanji and this man with the grumpy face is our producer, Levi and the blond man with the huge eyebrows is Erwin-"  
"Whoa, wait. Erwin Smith?"  
My mother said with a huge grin on her face which kind of surprised me.  
"U-um yes ma'am, I am Erwin Smith, a pleasure to meet you." Erwin said with a glowing smile. My mother stood up and started...I don't know what it was but it was scary.  
"Oh my god, it is an honor to meet you! I love all your songs including your newest song, the wings of freedom, it has just a great meaning to it and its perfect!"  
"O-oh, I never knew I was so well known in Germany! It makes me happy you said that, thank you."  
We talked and talked for an hour or so and Levi spoke up looking annoyed with the meaningless talking.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we have to get to buisness."  
Right, always about buisness "Eren, your son has a very special talent, singing, drama, and art-"  
"He can dance too you know."  
I turned around stood up almost immediately and jumped at the man who was leaning against the door.  
"THOMAS!"  
I yelled surprising both my parents and the trio who was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Eren, haven't seen you in 5 years!"  
He sounded excited and was again interrupted by Levi once more.  
"Who is he?"  
He asked looking a little angry for no reason.  
"O-oh, um guys, this is my childhood friend and ex-boyfriend, Thomas."  
I said nervously, and my mom told him to come in and sit on the ground next to me and settled down.  
"Anyways, Eren is very talented so we hired him to our company, the Survey Corp. where he will become a celebrity and stuff like that so thats why we are here, to produce a movie as Eren as the main character."  
Levi said and I blushed, he called me talented. My dad said something interesting I didn't know.  
"Wait, levi as in Levi Ackerman?"  
Levi's eyes went wide with surprise and Hanji and Erwin also looked worried.  
"I-i don't k-know wh-" he stuttered for the first time and he looked terrified. " No, I would recognize my favorite singer immediately," Dad stood up and shook Levi's hand "Um dad? I'm confused." I spoke up and had everyones eyes on me,  
"You see Eren, Levi was a very famous singer in a band called the Titan Slayers, they were the most popular band around Europe but one day they just kind of broke up-" Thomas was interrupted by a loud thump and we saw Levi punch the wall beside him.  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH!" he screaming surprising everyone," YOU DONT KNOW WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH YOU STUPID SHIT!" After his screaming he went outside into our back yard. We were all staring at the place Levi was standing at and Hanji spoke up for the first time after Levi left.  
"I am so sorry about that, he does not like talking about his past and it hurts him so let's leave him alone for now."  
She said with a sad smile and glanced at me telling me to go outside to check up on Levi. I went outside and I saw what I didn't expect. Levi was outside sure but he was sitting on one of the chairs looking into no where.  
"Hey Levi, are you okay?" He asked getting no reply from the older man.  
"HEY LEVI! Answer when you are called!" Eren said annoyed getting ignored from Levi. It stayed silent for a little bit and he spoke up "I heard you brat... just didn't want to answer, I need to think a little bit." I was surprised by th tone of Levi's voice, it sounded so calm and meant to say it so it sounded harsh but sounded sad and he looked relaxed. I walked towards the chair beside him so i can sit down, Levi looked at me with curious eyes and I rolled mine "I just want to sit."  
"What ever." He deadpanned.  
We looked at the sky together and it was relaxing, it didn't feel unconfortable and the wind was blowing softly tickling my face. I looked back at Levi who took off his jacket and only wore a whiteshirt. His eyes were closed and looked like he was asleep his breathing slowed down. Now that I looked closer, he looked more handsomer up close. I didn't even realize that I was up from my seat and I blushed at the thought. I didn't know I was so atractted to this man, he was just a guy I met not even a few days ago and I already felt so close to him like we were meant to be. But i laughed at that thought, yeah I have a crush, sure. But as I thought that, my lips were against his plush lips, it fit perfectly like his lips were made for me and as I noticedn this, I backed away and looked at the man whos eyes were now wide open looking directly at mine.  
"Eren..." He said as he stood up. I was scared of what he would think, would he think I was gross? Whould he push me away? WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY!?  
"Let's go back inside." He deadpanned, grabbed his jacket and left the back yard.  
"Shit i fucking messed up..." I whispered as I burried my face in my hands. I collected my emotions together and quickly jogged inside the house. Hanji looked like she had just finished talking to my parents and explained my career thing.  
"And that's what we are going to do!" Hanji finished as I sat down beside Thomas who looked worried "Hey are you okay?" He whispered as Erwin started talking about their goal/  
"I'm fine." I replied dully recieving a shrug from him.  
"We are thinking of staying at a hotel nearby because we are thinking of filming here." Erwin concluded but Mom inturrupted "Oh Eren cna stay here you know, Hotel prices are going up these days so it will be very expensive-"  
"No he will stay with me in the hotel so everything is okay, besides, It's all on me.I will pay for the hotel." My eyes widened at Levi's comment and I looked at my parents who were also shocked.  
"Well if that is okay with Eren..." My father said as I stood up "I rather stay at the hotel dad, it will be fine." I said as I smiled and walked towards the exit.  
"Also, I will have Levi there for me." I teased and went outside for some fresh air...

Levi

The brat made me blush... that is all I can say. When he left the house with that joking smile, it made me want to strangle him. I sat there dumbfounded as Eren's parents, Hanji and Erwin all looked at me with wide eyes i didn't know what to say.  
"W-we should get going now! We have to check in with the towns owner and stuff." Hanji said "R-Right! And Thomas, would you like to be an extra in the movie?" Erwin asked getting a smile from the younger.  
"Would I ever!" He beamed and Erwin took the kid outside where he would talk to him about papers. I was walking towards the door when i felt a hand grab me. I looked behind t=me to see .  
"Um.. Levi, please take care of my Eren... I also saw what Eren did to you in the back yard." She said as she stared right into my eyes.  
"Um...yes I will take care of him..." I said and dashed out of the ot room. I went outside to see Eren who was leaning against the house.  
"Hey Levi, ready to go?" He asked as I smiled.  
"Whatever Brat."

To beh contenued

HEHEHEH okay till next timeeeeeeeee 


End file.
